


Nuestros recuerdos (Our Memories)

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hanahaki Disease, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Memory Loss, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: En la mente del soldado del invierno, existen secretos dolorosamente guardados, secretos que mantienen su cuerpo vivo, y su corazón muerto. Después de que Tony superara en medida el asesinato de sus padres, está dispuesto a ayudarle a desentrañar esos secretos.





	Nuestros recuerdos (Our Memories)

**Author's Note:**

> Éste Fanfic fue escrito en una noche de desvelo, en la fecha límite para un concurso, espero no se note demasiado, y lo disfruten.

 

 

_Las infecciones fénerogamas, son una respuesta del cuerpo, a un intenso dolor físico y mental, provocado por la pérdida de un gran amor o la contención del mismo. La gente popularmente le conoce como "Hanahaki" o "Enfermedad de las flores". En casos extremos dicha enfermedad puede ser **mortal.**_

 

 

 

—Helen, ¿está todo listo? ¿Todo funciona correctamente?  —la voz de Tony Stark resonó en su moderno laboratorio, supervisando desde una posición privilegiada el trabajo de Shuri, la princesa de Wakanda, y Helen Cho, una de las mejores genetistas del mundo. Todos trabajando en un solo propósito; devolverle al “Soldado del Invierno” o mejor dicho, a James “Bucky” Barnes, algo de lo mucho que perdió. 

—Todo funciona a la perfección, Señor Stark— sonrió la princesa, intercambiando miradas con la doctora. 

—Fantástico, no queremos freírle el cerebro al asesino de mis padres—bromeó Tony, dando un pequeño aplauso.  

—No te pedí que intervinieras— La voz de Steve, le hizo recordar que su rubio amigo estaba a sus espaldas, casi respirando en su cuello, preocupado por todo el proceso. —No tienes por qué hacerlo—le recordó. 

—En mi mente no estabas aquí, y eso era grandioso— Tony se dio la vuelta, mirando al Capitán cruzado de brazos—creí que estaría con su novio, dándole ánimos para éste complicado proceso. 

—Iré con él, pero quería saber y estar seguro que primero tú estuvieras bien con esto, Tony. Lo que te dije no es sencillo de asimilar.  

—Lo sé, lo sé, y me tomó tiempo, y quería matarlo, y a ti, y a todos, fue un día malo, pero ahora estoy bien, estoy bien realmente. He meditado... Stephen me ha ayudado con eso, tranquilizar mi fuerza interior, y eso. 

El genio guardó silencio ante la mirada azul que escudriñaba entre sus rasgos, dio un paso al frente, y miró directo a los ojos de Steve. 

—Hey, Cap, Steve... me duele, pero sé que no era él, y quizá en el fondo nunca me va a agradar, pero sé que no era él, que él no quería, algo dentro de mí, dice que es imposible que tu amigo hiciera algo como eso.  

Steve dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.  

—Si está todo bien entonces, iré con él. 

—Te va a necesitar. No sabemos que pueda ir mal, aunque estamos preparados para cualquier problema, está en buenas manos. 

Steve asintió, volvió a mirar el sitio, le recordaba bastante al momento en el que él se convirtió en el Capitán. Tantas luces y controles. Esperaba que las cosas no terminaran igual.  

Caminó por los pasillos del complejo de los vengadores, hasta tocar en una puerta que abrió sin tocar, pero de manera lenta. Contempló la espalda de su amigo, que parecía llena de tensión, se acercó con cuidado, notando cómo el cabello largo cubría su rostro. Conocía Bucky; estaba asustado.  

—Tony y la Doctora Cho, me aseguraron que todo irá bien. Que no será doloroso, cómo el proceso que Hydra te hizo pasar—Steve se sentó a su lado— sé que no tengo idea por lo que pasaste, pero pienso que todo irá bien ahora, todo estará mejor de ahora en adelante. 

—No es eso, Steve, —Bucky alzó la vista, y el Capitán pudo observar confusión en su rostro—no estoy seguro de querer saber lo que ellos ocultaron de mí.  Ni tampoco el saber porque lo hicieron.  

—Siempre podemos cancelar esto. Los recuerdos están volviendo a ti lentamente.  

—Pero no los de ese tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba, no recuerdo cómo es que... en qué momento dejaste de ser el escuálido chico que defendía y cuidaba. 

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. 

—Nunca vas a dejar de defender, eso lo sé, — Colocó una mano en su hombro, aquel que estaba unido al brazo de metal, y apretó suavemente— Bucky, eres mi mejor amigo. Recordar eso es lo que importa, puedo hablar con Stark, esos años volverán. 

—No, no lo harán, y tú lo sabes, he recordado todo. Recuerdo a mi madre, a tú madre. A nuestros amigos, recuerdo al perro al que defendiste de unos chicos que le lanzaban piedras, que por ese perro y por ti, tengo una cicatriz en la mano. Recuerdo todo, pero no esos años, ¿por qué?  Me lo has contado, lo que hicimos, lo que logramos... 

—Quizá al ser tus últimos recuerdos, requiera más trabajo. 

—Escuchaste a la doctora, a Shuri, y Stark, están aislados, y no saben la razón. 

Steve miró al frente y soltó un suspiro. 

—Debe haber una clave allí Steve, y aunque me de miedo saberla, tengo que seguir adelante con esto. No estoy seguro de hacerlo, pero sé que tengo que.  

—Estaré allí entonces, para ti, siempre, hasta el final de la línea—aseguró, haciendo una pequeña pausa.—Tony dice que... es hora, así que... 

—Estaré bien, iré sólo, ¿Podrías...? 

Rogers se puso de pie, volvió a apretar el hombro de Barnes. No sabía la razón, no se explicaba que era lo que ocurría, porque su amigo no recordaba sus tiempos en guerra, porque le habían ocultado en específico esa parte de su memoria. Por lo que Tony le dijo, era como si hubieran metido esa parte del soldado, en una caja de seguridad reforzada y maltratada, aislándola totalmente. Steve comenzaba a preguntarse, que tan prudente sería abrirla.  

Le dejó a solas, y cerró la puerta, lo único que podía hacer, era brindarle su apoyo.  

 

Adentro, Bucky sentía un sudor frío recorriéndole, era algo extraño, cómo si su cuerpo se resistiera a lo que sucedería. Él se lo atribuía a los múltiples experimentos a los que fue sometido, la sola idea de ser el objeto de pruebas en otro laboratorio, hacía estragos en su cabeza y sus nervios. Pero estaba dispuesto a ello. 

Al comienzo, ni él mismo le dio mucha importancia a lo que ocurría. Recordaba la mayoría de su vida como “el soldado del invierno”, lo cual eran suficientes recuerdos para hundirle. Recordaba su vida como Bucky, con Steve, recordaba al hombre sonriente que dejó de existir. Pero su época de Sargento Barnes parecía cortada, curiosamente seccionado y borrada. Era un tiempo relativamente corto, comparado al que ahora se acumulaba en su memoria. Pero cuando él y Steve llegaron a ese punto, cuando por más que se esforzaba las caras de sus colegas eran solo manchones borrosos, todos empezaron a darse cuenta que existía algo allí, algo oculto. Con los estudios descubrieron lo que ocurría... ahora la tarea sería recuperar lo que se perdió, lo que quedó atrapado en su cabeza.  

Tomó las pastillas que eran necesarias antes del proceso, tomó fuerzas y con paso decidido dejó la habitación que ocupó por los últimos dos meses ocultó de los gobiernos, para así dirigiéndose al laboratorio.  

—Todo irá bien— La sonrisa de la adolescente Shuri, fue la encargada de recibirlo, eso le dio cierta tranquilidad, la que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.  

—No dolerá nada, no es una promesa falsa— La Doctora Helen le llevó a ocupar su lugar; a mitad del laboratorio había una silla reclinable, rodeada de lo que parecía múltiples luces, y unos paneles de cristal. Le recostaron en una posición mucho más cómoda a la que estaba acostumbrado en sus períodos en Hydra, y por supuesto, las caras a su alrededor eran mucho más amables, incluso preocupadas por él. 

Su revisión del sitio, lo llevó a dar con Tony Stark. Nunca podría terminar de disculparse por lo que le hizo. Aunque no lo decidiera, sabía lo que le quitó a ese hombre, e incluso existía algo más, que le dolía, cuando vio el gesto de sufrimiento en su rostro, la primea opción que cruzó su mente fue ponerse de rodillas, permitirle tener su venganza, el dolor en él, lo vivía en carne propia, lo sentía tan vivido como si fuera el suyo. Por suerte Steve estuvo allí, para evitar más sufrimiento entre ambos, más derramamiento de sangre, era el lazo de la cordura que les unía.  

—¿Listo soldado? — La pregunta del millonario lo desconcertó, pero la sonrisa lo hizo asentir. —Sólo esperamos a un amigo, que igual está preocupado por ti, y comenzaremos.  

Shuri y Helen revisaban por doceava vez el procedimiento, sabían lo importante que era aquello, ninguna quería herir más al hombre en la silla.  

Poco después del repasó, Stephen Strange apareció a la espalda del Capitán América, quien ocupaba su lugar junto a Tony. 

—Siento el retraso, existían asuntos que resolver en Kamar Taj. 

—¿Se acabo el incienso de manzana? Les puedo prestar—le respondió Tony en broma. 

—Ignoraré eso—dijo mirándole, para luego asentir con la cabeza, cómo saludo a Rogers—Capitán. 

—Doctor, —le respondió éste— gracias por estar aquí, Tony me dijo que está preocupado por Bucky, si algo sale mal. 

—La mente es curiosa, Capitán. Tiene muchas más fases de las que la ciencia regular tiene conocimiento. No he logrado averiguar aun lo que ocurre con su amigo. Pero creo que es algo más serio de lo que suponen, y estoy aquí, por si algo sucede. 

 

Bucky escuchaba la conversación a la lejanía, esa era otra cosa que le desconcertó, el interés del mago en su persona. Desde que éste empezó a funcionar como asesor del equipo hace un mes, por lazos con Tony, parecía mirarle de un modo extraño, como si le analizara. No desconfiaba de él, pero las dudas del hechicero, fueron otro aliciente que le llevaron a desear saber que estaba mal con él.  

 

—Todos los invitados a la fiesta presentes entonces. Chicas enciendan esta belleza, y que la función comience. 

 

A la orden de Tony, una luz tenue y un sonido relajante, causó que Bucky cerrara los ojos, cayendo en un sopor profundo, en un sueño inducido, mientras pequeños láseres  cruzaban su cabeza, abriendo los recovecos cerrados de su memoria.  

Cada uno de sus sistemas eran cuidadosamente monitoreados en paneles, registrando si existía algún dolor físico presente, o alguna falla.  

Los ojos de Stephen estaban fijos en la expresión del soldado, algo que pasaba desapercibido para los tres científicos en la sala, e incluso para el Capitán, las ligeras muecas de felicidad que éste presentaba, las cuales se fueron deformando poco a poco hasta dibujar un gesto sombrío, uno triste, fúnebre en realidad, vio las lágrimas deslizarse por los ojos del soldado y entonces lo supo. 

—Stark, apaga la máquina—susurró Strange — ¡Apaga la máquina! —gritó ésta vez, desconcertando al millonario. 

—El proceso va... —las palabras de Tony fueron calladas, cuando las alarmas sonaron fuertemente, el sistema respiratorio de Bucky empezó a colapsar, y empezaron a haber obstrucciones también en el circulatorio.  

Tony aplicó el comando de emergencia, y todo se detuvo de golpe. 

El más rápido en reaccionar fue Steve en realidad, que desde el susurró de Stephan, corrió al lado de su amigo, deteniéndole entre sus brazos, cuando se intentó poner de pie, lo abrazó con fuerza, y éste le devolvió el abrazo, llorando como un niño desconsolado. 

Las otras cuatro personas en la sala, les rodearon a una distancia prudente, sorprendidos ante lo que ocurría, entre los gimoteos de llanto: El llamado soldado del invierno, tosía pétalos azules empapados de sangre, las lágrimas fluían abundantes y llenas de dolor. 

—Él... él tiene... —intentó decir Shuri. 

—Está enfermo de amor—fue Strange quien lo dijo— una obstrucción pulmonar y circulatoria fenerógama, si lo desean escuchar en términos médicos. En etapa terminal al parecer. 

El rostro de Bucky se apartó del hombro de Steve y tomó solo las fuerzas suficientes para ver a Tony, para ponerse de pie y con gesto tambaleante acercarse a él. 

—No quería matarlo—su voz estaba quebrada al mirar al genio—nunca, nunca lo hubiera hecho, lo amo, lo amaba...lo —la tos lo interrumpió y lo hizo caer de rodillas de nuevo, tapándose el rostro con las manos—Howard...él y yo estuvimos juntos durante la guerra, me amaba y lo amaba—empezaba a abrirse un charco de sangre bajo sus rodillas, en el que destacaban los finos pétalos azules, nadando y resaltando por su color.  —Me reconoció, él... cuando yo lo hice, no pude salvarlo, dentro de mí, dentro de mi quería hacerlo, quería hacerlo Tony. No pude salvarle, no pude salvarnos.  

Las mujeres habían comenzado a llorar, tapando sus bocas para contener lo que les causaba escuchar aquellas palabras.  

Steve mismo sentía el agua salada deslizarse hasta sus labios al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo, del secreto que nunca fue capaz de contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a él. 

 

—Me contarás tú y lo del viejo luego—Tony por fin pudo reaccionar, fue el primero en hacerlo, seguido de Stephen, levantándolo entre ambos.  La capa de levitación del hechicero envolvió el cuerpo lacerado de dolor, los pétalos comenzaban a translucirse en la piel de los brazos, deseando escapar. —No vas a morir sin explicármelo—sentenció Stark.  

La doctora Cho siguió a los hombres. 

—Voy a salvarlo—Tony miró a Steve, prometiendo aquello.  

—Será necesaria una operación de emergencia. Sé que no puedes hacerlo, pero... ¿crees poder dirigir? —en ésta ocasión se dirigió a Stephen. 

—Puedo hacer algo mejor, traer a alguien.  

El hechicero desapareció en uno de sus portales, dejando que la capa los siguiera ayudando a llegar al quirófano con el que el sitio contaba.  

 

\--- 

 

—La doctora Palmer, según Stephen, es la mejor y ... parece que lo demostró—Tony se acercó a Steve. El soldado esta vez se encontraba a un lado de la cama, mirando a Bucky, el cual llevaba dos días durmiendo, recuperándose de la riesgosa intervención. —Aunque el suero del soldado ayudó también, la mayoría no sobrevive al llegar a esa etapa. 

—Nunca me lo dijo—fue lo primero que dijo Steve—no entiendo porque, no lo hubiera juzgado, era mi mejor amigo.  

—Hay cosas que no le decimos a nuestros amigos, así sean los mejores.  

—También lo siento por ti, Tony. Enterarte de esto... 

—No es nada que no supiera, — El genio se encogió de hombros— el viejo quiso a mi madre, pero yo sabía que existió alguien más, él tenía la cicatriz en el pecho de la operación. Mi madre en cierta ocasión me dijo, que Howard sufrió mucho, que por eso tenía esa actitud, y miedo... a demostrarme lo que sentía. Yo en aquel momento pensé, que sólo intentaba darme excusas para que no lo odiara tanto, supongo que... tenía razón después de todo.  

—Tú padre nunca me permitió verlo sufrir tampoco—recordó Steve. —Aunque también recuerdo que... tras la supuesta muerte de Bucky el desapareció por un tiempo. Nadie supimos a dónde fue, o porque se fue, cuando regresó estábamos necesitados de su ayuda, que nadie hizo preguntas tampoco. Además Peggy nos prohibió hacerlas. 

Tony soltó una pequeña risa. 

—Vaya trágica historia de amor la que tuvieron los viejos. ¿No? —Stark fijó sus ojos en el soldado durmiente y se preguntó si hizo lo correcto al salvarle, al dejarle vivir con el conocimiento de que asesinó a la persona que amaba. —Pero si mi padre tuvo una segunda oportunidad con mi madre, pienso que querría que él la tuviera también—se contestó a sí mismo en voz alta. 

Steve miró a su amigo, luego a Tony, se puso de pie y señaló la silla que él ocupaba momentos antes, ofreciéndosela a Tony. 

—Tiene que verte a ti cuando despierte. Tienes que decirle eso, tiene que saber que no es un monstruo.  

—¿De verdad me dejarás aquí a solas con él? ¿No temes qué? —Tony hizo una seña con sus manos, como de ahorcar a Barnes. 

—Confío en ti, Tony. 

—Me desarmas con eso—se quejó caminando a sentarse, abriendo su celular—vete entonces, llama a Natasha, nos querrá matar por no avisarle rápido de lo que ocurrió. Así que mejor que desquite su furia contigo. 

Rogers enarcó una ceja, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Nunca pensó ver a sus dos amigos en aquella posición. Ver a su viejo y nuevo hogar juntos, unidos de una manera tan dolorosa. La vida estaba llena de misterios.  

 

Tony al lado del soldado, observaba con detenimiento las cicatrices en su piel, de dónde se extrajeron los pétalos. Barnes se encontraba realmente pálido, e incluso más delgado, perdió mucha sangre, y su corazón se detuvo por algunos momentos durante la cirugía. Era sorprendente que estuviera vivo. Cuando sufrías de la llamada “enfermedad de las flores”, era posible salvarte si te tratabas a tiempo, muchos preferían dejarse morir de amor, y en las últimas etapas, era básicamente imposible sobrevivir.  Antes la gente moría sin remedio, ahora se dejaban morir, los tiempos cambiaban y la sociedad igual.  

Pasó un tiempo trabajando por medio de su dispositivo móvil, hasta que se vio vencido por el cansancio. Sus brazos se fueron recargando poco a poco en la cama, hasta dejarse llevar en los brazos de Morfeo, a los que se había negado en los últimos días al estar pendiente del estado de James.  

 

Bucky abrió los ojos lentamente, miró primero el techo, procesando lo que ocurrió. El alrededor lo hizo saber lo que pasó con él, tras el shock de dolor, y el colapso que sufrió. 

Cuando su vista bajó, se topó al mismo Tony Stark recostado a su lado, en la cama, y fue solo un recuerdo el que pobló su cabeza.... 

 

 _Barnes estaba recostado en la parte de_ _atrás de_ _un Jeep militar, cubierto por_ _frazadas, y con un tibio cuerpo descansando sobre él. Estaban alejados de la base militar, teniendo por fin un momento a solas._  

 _—La señorita Carter está haciendo mu_ _y_ _molesta_ _con tu amigo—Howard le contaba, quejándose de la relación problemática que esos dos mantenía._  

 _—_ _Steve siempre ha sido lento con las chicas. Debe tenerle paciencia._  

 _—_ _Lo que las mujeres menos tienen, es paciencia, Bucky_ _—_ _se burló Howard, con esa sonrisa ladina suya._ _—_ _Un momento estás cenando con ellas, y al siguiente día quieren un anillo, una casa e hijos._  

 _—Dudo mucho que la agente Carter sea así._ _Además_ _hay hombres que también los quieren. Estoy seguro que Steve será más soñador con eso que ella—declaró Bucky conociendo a su amigo._  

 _—_ _¿Y tú, soldado?_ _—_ _Howard le miraba a los ojos y lo único que James pensaba, era que deseaba volver a comerle la boca a besos, como hace unos minutos._  

 _—_ _¿Yo?_  

 _—_ _¿Quieres un anillo, una casa e hijos? Puedo_ _dártelos_ _si los pides._  

 _Bucky soltó una pequeña risa_ _y le_ _atrajo de la nuca para besarle lento._  

 _—_ _Una casa y un anillo, ya lo creo. Pero hijos... ¿tan listo eres que encontraste como dos hombres puedan tener hijos?_  

 _—_ _Si me lo propongo, puedo lograrlo. Así que piensa, ¿Cómo vas a querer que se llame el primero?_  

 _Bucky pareció pensarlo un poco, y luego miró a su amante a los ojos._  

 **_—_ ** **_Anthony._ ** 

 

Bucky volvió al presente y a su realidad, dándose cuenta que al igual que él, Howard nunca dejó de amarlo. Hydra encerró su dolor, para que su arma no muriera ni se viera afectada, pero eso que se esforzaron en encerrar, ahora le serviría para vivir, para proteger al hijo del hombre que amó, al hijo que pudo ser suyo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
